fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiering System
Introduction Note: This page is extremely important. The following is an overview of our tiering system. It is strongly advised that at the beginning of every profile, the character in question be placed into one of these categories. It should however be noted that sometimes having overall destructive capacity is not enough to defeat others that have "broken" or "hax" abilities. Similarly, two characters in the same tier need not necessarily be equivalent in terms of power. The energy difference between them can range from negligible to absolutely massive, depending upon the tier. Additionally, a higher tier character cannot always beat a character with lower tier, especially if their power levels are close to each other. Note: This page is based directly off of the VS Battles Wikia, with the exception of the fact that in the VS battles wiki, tier 11 is the equivalent of our tier 12, and tier 11 as we know it does not exist there on VS. Explanation This system is taken directly from VS Battles wiki, which in turn their's is made this way due to being based on that of the Anime Characters Fight '''wiki. This system is based on the principle that according to infinity in projective geometry, each higher spatial (or added temporal) dimension is an infinite number of times greater than the preceding number. Within this Wiki, much like the main Battles wiki, you can check out this page for a bit longer explanation with easy to understand examples. In addition, according to Brane Cosmology, universes consist of 4-dimensional (3 spatial dimensions + 1 temporal dimension) branes in a higher-dimensional structure, with our multiverse containing something on the order of 10^500 of them. The M-Theory defines a sum totality of an entire multiverse with all higher dimensions included as a 10-11-dimensional structure. Much like with VS Battles wiki, here we follow the convention of a complete mutiverse being 11-dimensional. Tier Scale Tier 12: Lower-Dimensional' '12-C:' '''Point level' 0-dimensional Characters '12-B: Line level' 1-dimensional characters '12-A:' Plane level 2-dimensional characters 'Tier 11:' Below Human '11-C: Microbe Level' Bacteria. The higher range of this tier constitute amoebas, while the lower level are single viruses. '11-B: Insect Level' Insects, arachnids, plankton, and the smallest mammals and reptiles. '11-A: Small Mammal Level' Small, non-dangerous animals like squirrels, rabbits, small dogs, and cats. This tier also constitutes small inanimate objects such as rocks. 'Tier 10: Regular ' '10-C: Below Average Human level' Physically impaired humans and most animals. '10-B: Average Human level' Normal human characters and certain animals. '10-A: Athlete level' Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies and strong animals. 'Tier 9: Street ' '9-C: Street level' Peak Humans to Low Superhuman. Few physically very strong olympic level athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. '9-B: Wall level' Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. '9-A: Room/Small Building level' Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm characters with room/small building level durability. 'Tier 8: Superhuman' '8-C: Building level' Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. '8-B: City Block level' Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. '8-A: Multi-City Block level' Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. 'Tier 7: Nuclear' '7-C: Town level' Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. '7-B: City level' Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. '7-A: Mountain level' Characters/Weapons who can destroy a mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. 'Tier 6: Tectonic' '6-C: Island level' Characters/Weapons who can destroy an island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. '6-B: Country level' Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can harm characters with country level durability. '6-A: Continent level' Characters who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. 'Tier 5: Planetary' '5-C: Moon level' Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. '5-B: Planet level' Characters who can create/destroy a planet. '5-A: Large/Multi-Planet level' Characters who can create/destroy multiple planets. Or large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. 'Tier 4: Stellar' '4-C: Star level' Characters who can create/destroy a star. '4-B: Solar System level' Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. '4-A: Multi-Solar System level' Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. 'Tier 3: Cosmic' '3-C: Galaxy level' Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. '3-B: Multi-Galaxy level' Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. '3-A: Universe level' This category is separated in the following manner: * Universe level: Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. More specifically, usually via an explosion, omnidirectional energy blast, or a shockwave, that encompasses all of the stars and planets within a universe. * High Universe level ("High 3-A"): Characters who have an infinite degree of 3-dimensional power. Alternately 4-dimensional power that is shown as completely qualitatively superior to 3-Dimensional beings, but is less than universal in scale. Or that allows them to create large parts of a universal continuum. Take note that we consider most small scale time-space abilities as hax, not as AP. 'Tier 2: Multi-Universal' '2-C: Multi-Universe level' This category is separated in the following manner: * Universe level+: ("Low 2-C") This is for characters that can destroy and/or create the entire space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. For example, the entirety of a timeline. * Multi-Universe level: Characters that can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. '2-B: Multiverse level' Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to 10^500 universal space-time continuum's. 10^500 is the scientifically theorized number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuum's within our own multiverse. '2-A: Multiverse level+' This category is separated in the following manner: * Multiverse level+: Characters who can destroy and/or create 10^500 to an infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. * High Multiverse level+ ("High 2-A"): Characters who are 5-dimensional, and/or can destroy and/or create 5-dimensional space-time constructs of a not insignificant size. 'Tier 1: Higher-Dimensional' '1-C: Complex Multiverse level' These are 6-11-dimensional characters. Even 6-dimensional characters can logically easily destroy an infinite number of 5-dimensional space-time continuum's, and 7-dimensional characters exceed that scale an infinite number of times, and so onwards. However, these characters do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. This category is separated in the following manner: * Low Complex Multiverse level ("Low 1-C"): 6-dimensional characters. * Complex Multiverse level: 7-dimensional, 8-dimensional and 9-dimensional characters. Alternatively ones that are positioned at an unknown/unspecified level within this category. * High Complex Multiverse level ("High 1-C"): 10-dimensional and 11-dimensional characters. The highest characters of this category are an infinity x infinity x infinity x infinity x infinity number of times greater than the lowest characters. '1-B: Hyperverse level' 12-dimensional beings and above. These are characters that are beyond complex multiversal scale. "Hyperverse" in this case comes from two words: "Hyper", which is used here in mathematics to designate higher-dimensional space, and something extreme, above or beyond the usual level. As well as "verse" as a short for "universe". So it is intended as a description of a superior higher-dimensional existence, beyond conventional reality. 12-dimensional characters are an infinite number of times greater than a full complex M-Theory multiverse, 13-dimensional character are an infinite number of times greater than that and so onwards. This category is separated in the following manner: * Low Hyperverse level ("Low 1-B"): 12-dimensional characters (That vastly exceed multiversal scale, but are still loosely related to it) * Hyperverse level: Characters with a finite number of dimensions greater than 12. * High Hyperverse level ("High 1-B"): Infinite-dimensional Hilbert space characters. '1-A: Hyperverse level+' Characters that that have no dimensional limitations, and are beyond scientific definition, in the realm of metaphysics. Basically, a being or an object which is outside and beyond all concepts of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. Within such a dimensionless "space", a dimensional structure with any number of dimensions can be placed, because there are no restrictions regarding dimensions. Note that all tier 1-A characters have qualitative superiority over dimensional structures and concepts. Also, mere capability to exist in a beyond dimensional domain does not qualify a character as a beyond dimensional being. This category is separated in the following manner: *'Hyperverse level+:' Characters that are beyond all dimensional scale. There are two options in order to qualify for this tier: There should either be a qualitative superiority over infinite dimensions; or the superiority over the concept of dimensions (in general) should be clearly explained. *'High Hyperverse level+ ("High 1-A"):' Characters that are extremely powerful compared to other characters within this category, and whose power by far exceeds the regular requirements for tier 1-A. Such characters are recurrently almost equivalent to Tier 0 characters, if not for the presence of one such being within their respective franchises, and/or some minor limitation. 'Tier 0: Boundless' '0: "True Infinity"' Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, possibility, causality, dualism and non-dualism, the concepts of life and death, and their analogues at any level. Notes Note 1: All characters have an infinite number of dimensional aspects, most of which have a magnitude of zero. A character which is classified as n-dimensional has non-zero magnitude in n number of dimensional vectors. Note 2: A query that might arise is the existence of lower-dimensional beings in a higher-dimensional plane, and what it implies. Contrary to how complicated it sounds, the explanation for it is quite simple. As noted previously, every being and object has an infinite number of dimensional aspects, with most of them being zero. For example, a regular bar of soap has an infinite number of dimensional aspects, but the value of all such dimensional vectors, apart from the three basic spatial dimensions (length, breadth and height), is zero. In other words, every being and object exists in a higher-dimensional space (apart from those High 1-B and above, beyond whom is a dimensionless beyond-dimensions realm), only with the magnitude of higher dimensional vectors being zero. To summarize, simply existing in a higher-dimensional space does not classify a character as higher-dimensional in any way. Note 3: Another query that might come to mind is the question of how higher dimensional beings can defeat lower dimensional ones. After all, higher dimensional objects cannot directly interact with lower dimensional objects, eg: we cannot physically deform a drawing of a two-dimensional square. The answer to this is simple: While higher dimensional creatures cannot directly interact with lower dimensional ones, they can however, interact with the higher dimensional construct within which the lower dimensional construct lies, eg: we can tear the 3-dimensional paper in which the two-dimensional square exists. Hence, while higher dimensional characters are not capable of directly attacking a lower dimensional character, they are very much capable of harming them (via an indirect attack on a higher-dimensional plane). Note 4: Logically, a lower-dimensional character should at best have as much ability to affect a higher-dimensional character as a drawing on a paper has to punch you in the face. However, mostly due to lack of story logic, mere 3-dimensional characters sometimes triumph over forces that are several degrees of infinity above them. It is usually due to PIS (short for "Plot Induced Stupidity"). Note 5: As noted earlier, any lower-dimensional abilities and effects should technically be useless against higher-dimensional entities. However, in rare cases, lower-dimensional characters may have abilities (high-level quantum manipulation, reality alteration, etc.) which allow them to influence higher-dimensional structures. Additionally, higher-dimensional characters can have problems affecting lower-dimensional structures, because they are too insignificant from their perspective. Nevertheless, higher-dimensional characters usually have some sort of ability to manipulate reality via higher-dimensional manipulation, or else creating/casting "shadows", "aspects", "dreams", avatars, or manifestation bodies that allow them to interact directly with lower dimensions of reality. There are many different versions of the concept of higher-dimensional entities, each depending on the fictional rules that the author of that particular franchise has laid out. Hence, it is impossible to say that higher dimensional characters can always beat lower dimensional ones. Special Note: The information contained here is taken from the VS Battles wiki and the Anime Characters Fight wiki. Other Tiering pages Attack Potency Speed Lifting Strength Striking Strength Durability Misc. A more in-depth blog explanation of what Tier's 1-A and 0's are. A comprehensive energy scale that explains what tier is gone by and what each are referred to. Category:Content Category:Important Category:Stats